


Perspective

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: Crazy, F/M, Molestation, NSFW, Torture, Yandere, male yandere, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: The scariest thing in the room spills blood with a smile





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



> Okay so this is old af, but I still like it. The male, Thane, is mine, and Blythe belongs to my wife Xell

“Did you honestly think you could get rid of me that easy?”

He watched her, watched the blue of her eyes flicker in the dimming light of a dying candle, her body straining, moving against the weight of his own that had her pinned, pressed against the bed. It was cute, amazing, almost magic to feel her body press up into him, the fact that she was desperately struggling to move away from him inconsequential to the fact that her skin was brushing his and soon the scent of her blood would be all he smelled.

“Did you think that I wouldn’t find you again?”

He watched her, heard her desperate cries against the cloth he had used to gag her, saw her eyes shift and widen as his hand moved. He tilted his head, hand moving along the sides pf her body, not quite touching her but almost… Her naked body was bare to him, and her couldn’t help but to take a taste of what he needed, wanted, desired.

His mouth found her skin, the fluttering pulse under his lips as his tongue licked along her neck, teeth grazing her skin, not hard enough to leave marks but enough to feel her jump against him, hips surging into his jean covered cock, pulling a groan from him as he pulled back just slightly, enough to see that fear flash in her eyes before she looked back at him.

“What’s the matter Blythe?” He cooed, tilting his head and allowing the thick black hair to fall over his shoulder, metallic ornaments that decorated the bottles flashing in the fire’s glow.

“Are you scared? Of this?” He lifted the blade that had been pressed into her flesh, the very tip stained red with just that little hint of her blood. His other hand moved, trailed down to her hips, dipping, lower, lower, lower… until his fingers found her clit, a light brush making her hitch and jump. Every movement against him made him harder, his cock throbbing, begging relief that eh wouldn’t take, not just yet.

Thane gave a low throaty laugh.

“Oh Blythe… don’t be scared… “

He kissed her through the gag, just as the knife found her skin again and cut. Right into her side to pull that scream from her, eyes shutting against the pain. He groaned, his hips rolling, pressing into her as his hand flicked over her swollen clit.

So much blood…

“It’s not the worse thing in this room.”


End file.
